Once a Great Love
by tarmetiel
Summary: They never needed words. Minako/Kunzite. Post Stars.


Minako Aino rushed in to the Crown Arcade in a bit of a daze. She was worried. About the future that was coming too fast, about the lives that would inevitably be lost in the ensuing chaos of the world turning into crystal, about how Mamoru looked paler every day - which of course made Usagi worry and added upon her own. All of this swirled through her head without giving any answer, just giving her more to worry about. Every "what if" seemed to show itself and mock her very being. There was no choice she could make that would help any of these situations. She hated being boxed in. She hated being powerless.

It wasn't helping that she chose today of all days to hold a meeting in the Arcade, which seemed to have all of the students in the greater Tokyo area gathered here. Spying the booth they usually used packed to the brim by youths, she spotted a couple looking lovey in the corner. They had a large booth all to themselves, and her annoyance grew. Normally, seeing a young couple in love made her happy but the idea that they had a mostly empty booth to themselves rubbed her the wrong way. Not exactly meaning to, her stare turned into a glare. And she kept glaring, if a smidge accidentally. The young girl caught her eye for a moment, but that was all that was needed. The girl pulled her boyfriend, still confused as to why they were moving from their cozy spot, and quickly ran off. Minako sighed loudly, but decided to feel guilty about it later.

Sitting in the now-unoccupied booth in the corner, Minako pulled out her phone in an attempt to think of something else. She was browsing through her pictures when she heard a rustle of cloth and felt someone sit across from her. Anger, so close to the surface, rose quickly. She was about to give this stranger a lashing they would remember for the rest of their lives when her bright blue eyes locked with the steely gray pair that sat across from her.

Everything stopped.

Her mouth dropped open slightly in an attempt to gasp, but no breath came.

Her heart sped up.

Kunzite.

He didn't look much different from their last meeting. His gray hair was controlled in a low ponytail, though there were wisps of hair her fingers itched to tuck behind his ear. He was still as solid-looking as ever. He wore a tailored black suit with matching tie and crisp white shirt, making him an elegant figure.

He was not surprised to see her.

Though his face would seem inscrutable to anyone else, Minako saw past it. They talked without words. They didn't need any. Every quirk of his mouth, every lift of her eyebrow, told the other the words that wouldn't form.

_It's been awhile._

Yes. It has.

_You look...beautiful. As you always have._

Flatterer_._

_Gods, I've missed this._

I've missed you.

_I've missed you too. More than ever._

Tears spilling over, Minako reached across the table to take his hand. He looked suprised there, but accepted the movement by engufling her hand in his. He smiled. She grinned. Kunzite wiped the tears from her cheeks with his unoccupied hand, then cupped her face gently. She placed her hand over his.

_Can you forgive me?_

Already did.

_I love you._

I love you.

Everything started up again.

She took a breath.

So did he.

A loud voice, recognizable at once as Usagi, rang out Minako's name.

Both stiffened. Reality crashed upon them. His thumb brushed her cheek once more as he got up from the booth. He kissed the top of her head and disappeared in the crowd before she could make her vocal cords work again. She sat, unsure that any of it actually happened. Had she finally cracked under the pressure?

Usagi bounded up to the booth, Mamoru in tow. She talked loudly of something or another, with Mamoru occasionally chiming in to correct her. Rei drifted in, looking as though each youth in the arcade personally insulted her. Ami and Makoto followed Rei, smiling and joking. Rei soon joined their conversation, smiling despite herself.

Minako sat, shell-shocked. She left the booth that she had won, left her friends with their confused faces, left the noisy arcade. She was on the street, looking. He had to be close. He was just there. He had to be real. She hadn't known how dark her heart was until she saw his face. She couldn't go back to that.

A hand grabbed hers. One squeeze.

_I knew you would follow me._


End file.
